tower_defense_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Holiday Archer
) |basecost = $400 |basesellingprice = $116 |type = Offensive |placement = Ground |basedamage = 1 |damagetype = Single Pierce |basefirerate = 2 |baserange = 25 |hidden_detection = N/A}} Description Holiday Archer is a tower exclusive to the 2019 Xmas event. It can be unlocked from the Gift of Sharpness which costs 2,500 Tickets. The gift could also be bought via limited time gamepass for . It wears a green elf hat, a green shirt, and dark green pants. It wields a bow that it uses to attack zombies. It shoots arrows which can pierce multiple zombies, making Holiday Archer a multi target tower. Infinite zombies can be damaged by the same arrow and damage remains the same across all targets hit. It also boasts a very high range, despite its very low cost. The main drawback of this tower is that arrows are projectile based and will take time to reach their intended location. If the zombie has moved out of the way before the arrow could reach them, then they will not be damaged. Arrows also move along a straight path, so be wary of placement. Pros/Cons *'Pros' ** Very Cheap ** Piercing projectiles ** High Range *'Cons' ** Performance caps out late-game ** Requires better placement than other towers ** Projectiles may miss ** No Hidden Detection Upgrades Stats Table Skins Strategy * The Holiday Archer will struggle to hit zombies moving parallel to the tower as the archer will always shoot where the zombie originally stood. * Place on straight paths to make use of the Piercing Arrow and to increase the likelihood that the arrows will connect. ** It's a good idea to set the targeting to Strongest with this tower so that it will be more likely to shoot zombies within the straight path. Keep in mind there is no Last targeting. * This tower does not have hidden detection. Despite being classified as an early game tower you'll need another tower to deal with the Hiddens/Ninjas. * If the zombie the Archer is aiming at is slow enough, Archer will not miss its projectile, no matter where the zombie is in relation to the Archer. Trivia *This tower may be a running throwback to Robin Hood. May also be based on the Archer from Tower Battles. *It is tied with the Scout and Soldier for abysmally cheap upgrade prices. *This tower works like Shredder's Knife Throw - It utilizes a projectile that pierces Zombies. *The Archer's max level upgrade wears the Christmas Beanie and Christmas Coat from R2DA. Update History *(24/12/2019) Xmas/Holiday Event **'Holiday Archer' added. *(25/12/2019) **'5th level' - damage nerfed (from +30 to +15). *(01/01/2020) New Year 2020 **'Holiday Archer' target hitbox improved. **'3rd level' - damage nerfed (from +10 to +6). **'Base level' - damage nerfed (from 2 to 1). *(12/01/2020) **'Holiday Archer' deploy price increased from to . *(26/01/2020) **'Holiday Archer' is no longer obtainable in-game. ***Can still be obtained via gamepass. **'Holiday Archer' deploy price increased from to . **'2nd level' - damage nerfed (from +2 to +1). **'3rd level' - damage nerfed (from +6 to +5). **'5th level' - damage buffed (from +15 to +20). *(05/02/2020) **Gamepass offsale, Holiday Archer is now unobtainable. Category:Towers Category:Ground